dungeonhunter5fandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
Adamant Alliance (Part 2) - 1.8.0 Tier 6 Items: * Tier 6 items have been added to Dungeon Hunter! Many older items can now be evolved to Tier 6, and more will become available in future updates. * These new T6 gear items are now available: ** Unspeakable Duskguard Armor & Unspeakable Fiendpit Saber ** Incandescent Diresmoke Armor & Incandescent Meteoric Greatsword ** Stellar Weardian Armor & Stellar Archangel Crossbow ** Marvelous Bucksoul Armor & Marvelous Cataclysmic Glaive ** Glacial Nightmare Shroud & Glacial Blizzardwall Staff ** Unspeakable Calerock Armor & Unspeakable Abyssal Greatsword ** Incandescent Sunforge Armor & Incandescent Meteoric Crossbow ** Stellar Blindwall Armor & Stellar Archangel Glaive ** Marvelous Iron Oak Armor & Marvelous Worldrender Staff ** Glacial Steamnaught Armor & Glacial Blizzardwall Sabers * New T6 gear is also available through the Wanted Challenge events. This gear is evolved from the gear initially rewarded in the first wave of Wanted Challenges. ** Unspeakable Archenon Armor & Unspeakable Imperium Glaive ** Incandescent Statat Armor & Incandescent Ender Blades ** Stellar Crownus Armor & Stellar Serenity Maker ** Marvelous Druanti Armor & Marvelous Pandemonium Staff ** Glacial Raksha Armor & Glacial Souldeath Crossbow * The following minions can now be evolved to Tier 6: ** Assassin ** Baloth ** Blighter ** Cicatrizer ** Dominator ** Lacerator ** Mezzogian ** Overseer ** Prophet ** Ranger ** Sanguinator ** Sentinel ** Spirius ** Succubine ** Tormenter ** Tortured ** Waerdian ** Warmage Hexcaster New Gear: * New Adamant Armors and Adamant Weapons have been added. Additional Adamant Armor and Weapons will be added in upcoming weeks. ** Hellhound Hide / Obscure Hellhound Hide / Grim Hellhound Hide ** Pegasus Wings / Glowing Pegasus Wings / Shining Pegasus Wings ** Sea-Guardian Shell / Purified Sea-Guardian Shell / Tidal Sea-Guardian Shell ** Underworld Bolter / Obscure Underworld Bolter / Grim Underworld Bolter ** Prometheus Forge / Fiery Prometheus Forge / Burning Prometheus Forge ** Pegasus Wingblade / Glowing Pegasus Wingblade / Shining Pegasus Wingblade * A new Nature-aligned Legendary armor has been added to the Legendary chest. ** Growing Soulplate of the Ancients / Majestic Soulplate of the Ancients New Minions: * Two new minions have been added to the game, the Ravager and the Acolyte. ** Ravager *** Dark, Defender, immune to Fear effects, rapidly regenerates health, armor shredding and has resistance to ranged attacks ** Acolyte *** Dark, Support, Immune to Fear effects, raises undead allies, heals allies, has resistance to melee attacks Combat Changes: * Modified the way damage is calculated against targets with extremely high armor or extremely low armor to produce a smoother damage curve. Easy challenges will now be more difficult and harder challenges will be easier. * Elemental advantage and disadvantage is no longer affected by character level. ** Using the weak element against a target now deals 50% damage at any character level. ** Using the strong element against a target now deals 200% damage at any character level. * Ongoing Damage (damage over 3s) is not reduced by the player armor anymore. * Ongoing Damage on minions is no longer reduced by the minion's armor. Instead, it is reduced based on the minion's tier and level. Item Changes: * Maximum item tier is now identified on the item cards. * Evolution materials and fusion boosters now stack in the inventory. * Rebalanced Attack and Defence stats on Legendary items. * The Shining Dust Fang weapon has been corrected to have the Magic Property Elemental Armor Light Bonus, not Elemental Attack Light Bonus. * Ashkardians' Crypt: Removed the stun chance from the projectiles. * Attack Bonus Magic property has been increased on some armors. Minion Changes: * Teleport issue is fixed! Used by Assassin, Emberstrike Conjurer, etc. * All minions give an increased amount of fusion experience when fused into another item! * All minion abilities that raise defense use new visual effects to improve clarity. Improvements by Family: Bandit Melee Striker (Pickpocket) * Modified Ability: Teleporting Backstab - Improve Skill Damage output by making the followup attack be 100% critical hit (with High Crit damage) * Add Base Dodge Chance 40% * Add Base Crit Chance 25% * Increased overall minion speed. Defender (Thug) * Modified Ability: Rending Dash - Improve Skill by applying Armor Shredding Debuff to struck targets. * Add Base Dodge Chance 60% Ranged Striker (Ranger) * New Ability: Crippling Arrow - DoT + Slow on hit projectile attack. * Modified Ability: Spore Traps - Replacing Slow Traps. * Add Base Crit Chance 20. Caelif Melee Striker (Fragmantis) * Modified Ability: Dive Bombs - Improve Skill by leaving a patch of fire on the impact point. (Persistent Zone) * Modified Ability: Death Attack - Improve Skill by increasing the damage and range of the skill. Defender (Cicatrizer) * New Ability: Phalanx - Greatly Increased Armor while near an ally (Self Buff) * Modified Ability: Leap - Improve Skill by slightly increasing the area of effect and always causes knockdown. Ranged Striker (Lacerator) * Modified Ability: Withdraw - Increase Speed of skill. Djinn Melee Striker (Sanity Eater) * New Ability: Reactive Dodge - Gain % Dodge each time when struck. Dodge bonus falls off after "~4" seconds. * Modified Ability: Sidestep - Improve Skill by adding 100% Dodge during sidestep. Defender (Cardinal) * New Ability: Frozen Guard - When target is in melee with a target that is not this unit, it teleports to the target and performs and AoE Freeze attack. * Modified Ability: All - Increase Dodge Chance to 100% during skill use. * Modified Ability: Uppercut - Add Ice Shockwave projectiles to skill. Spirit Army Melee Striker (Meros) * New Ability: Reactive Teleport - Being hit causes the wisp to randomly teleport. * New Ability: Healing Pulse - Deals minor AoE damage to hostile targets while healing allies for a small amount that are within the same AoE. Defender (Vapidus) * Modified Ability: Absorbing Shield - Invulnerability Shield absorbs damage and heals the minion. * Modified Ability: Charge - Applies Knockdown. Can be used separately from the Shield skill. Undead / Halloween All Undead minions have a new ability: Corpse Hazard - On Death generates a pool of necrotic bile (Persistent Zone). If revived the pool vanishes, likewise if all other monsters are slain. Xinkashi Defender (Ogurin) * Add Health (Massive Increase) (Increased the scaler from 1.1 to 1.3) * Improve Linear Strike to hit a wider area. Add Knockdown. (Increase the width of the skill by 400) * Heal nearby allies when receiving damage (use the Tengu's heal VFX) (Heals allies within a range by 10% of their Max HP) Champion (Naga Tidespitter) * Reduced the armor buff duration after the slither by half Wanted Challenge: * You can now rush Wanted Challenges with raid tickets at any VIP level. Player Base: * Player base has been redesigned. Solo Campaign * 3 new solo missions. New unlock system: * Changed the character levels at which features are unlocked. ** Events unlock at level 7 ** Guilds unlock at level 8 ** Coop unlocks at level 9 ** Crafting and Trial of Elements unlock at level 10 Stronghold: * The stronghold HUD is redesigned to be more slim and simplified. Events: * New special event for Easter with exclusive rewards. * A new Tier 6 evolution material can be found in the Wednesday dungeon Coop: * A new Daily Quest has been added to reward players who play Coop Mode. * All Weekly Quests related to playing with allies or guildmates have been removed. * New Minion Shards will be available as rewards in upcoming weeks. Trial of Elements: * Added 10 waypoints to the Trial of Elements, bringing the count up to 60. Guild: * Added more rewards for contributing gold to the guild bank. "Forsaken Sands" - v1.5.0 NEW FEATURES: Support Minion type has been created to improve the synergy between Minions. BALANCING: SKILL CHANGES: * All skill attack rating has been increased by 15%. * Smoke Veil cooldown increased to 24 seconds from 8 Seconds. * Smoke Veil base dodge change reduced to 5/10/15 (Tiers 3-5) * Smoke Veil base projectile reflect change increased to 20/25/30 (Tiers 3-5) * Smoke Veil per level projectile reflect change increased to 0.1/0.15/0.2 (Tiers 3-5) * Smoke Veil per Super Fusion point dodge bonus was severely reduced as it was abnormally high. Reduced from 0.5% per point to 0.05% per point. ROOM UPKEEP: Reduced drastically the room upkeep cost. * Tier 3 rooms now cost 5 * Tier 4 rooms now cost 10 * Tier 5 now rooms cost 15 STRONGHOLD CHANGES: * Player does 15% more damage against Minions and Keepers in Stronghold raiding. * Player receives 25% less damage from Minions and Keepers in Stronghold raiding. * Improved the Valenthian Stockade: Decreased the cooldown between trap activations to make its more of a constant threat and less lulls in between activations. * Forbidden Courtyard: Increased the range of the ensnare from 550 to 600. * Nightmare Pit: Reduced the tick of damage from every 0.5s to every 1s. * Defensive Rewards have been improved from Grunt III to Legendary. * Valenthian Guardpost Stronghold room pillars now have HP and can be destroyed. MINIONS ROLES STATS: * Melee Strikers Minions Health has been increased by 50% and their damage increased by 7% This includes: Disciple, Pickpocket, Nature Hound, Gargoyle, Meros, Befouler, Imp, Fragmantis, Sun Hound, Sanity Eater, Duergar Battlesworn * Defender Minions Health has been increased by 9% and their damage reduced by 17%. They have received higher chance of stunning enemies though. This includes: Cardinal, Warmage Officiant, Sanguinator, Cicatrizer, Tormentor, Pulveriser, Vapidus, Sentinel, Baloth, Thug, Scaled Lurker, Firegut Ogurin, Thunderfist Brawler, Tainted Dark Sentinel, Voror Knight, Kenashi Warrior * Ranged Striker Minions Health has been reduced by 16% and their damage increased 16% This includes: Prophet, Deathseeker, Lacerator, Overseer, Tortured, Promiser, Waerdian, Blighter, Ranger, Stormtooth Wolf, Emberstrike Conjurer, Bewitching Specter, Duergar Incinerator * Champion Minions Health has been reduced by 6% and their damage by 16% MINIONS – INDIVIDUAL CHANGELOG Duergar Incinerator * Reduce his on-death explosion damage by 20% * Reduced Flamethrow damage by 35% Flaming Duergar Battlesworn: * Has his role changed from Enforcer to Striker Dominator: * Increases whirling charge damage by 30%, his spins also hits more often. Warmage Sentinel: * Special trait changed to Stun. Warmage Officiant: * Attacks also freeze foes. * Reduce movement speed. Warmage Hexcaster: * Role changed from Marksman to Support. * Health increased by 42% Damage reduced by 33% . * Reduced the cooldown on the shield for the hideout Minion. * Kenashi Druid: Role changed from Marksman to Support. Damage reduced by 40%. * Special trait changed to Slow. * Increased Health by 18%. Kenashi Berserker: Role changed from Enforcer to Striker. * Damage reduced by 16%. * Special trait changed to Slow. * Increased Health by 10%. Kenashi Berserker: * Special trait changed to Stun (was Knockdown). * Increased Health by 46%. * Increased Armor by 6%. * Increased Attack by 6%. Kenashi Warlord: * Reduces his spear attack damage per range by 10%, 20% and 30% depending on the attack range. * Increased Health by 40%. Firegut Ogurin Monster * Increased the range on the Oni's rampage skill slightly. * Reduced his Rampage Skill damage by 10%. * Removed the exhaustion phase after his charge. * Increases base damage by 3%. * Increased Health by 6%. Succubine Hideout Minion: * Removed the summoning ability for her hideout version. Emberstrike Conjurer: * Reduces burning wheel skill damage by 25% * Special trait changed to Self-Healing. Mossback Dragon Monster: * Reduced the damage dealt on both the lift off and land skill of the monster. * Overall damage reduction of 50% * Acidic pools hitzones more in-line with the visual effect Bewitching Specter Monster: * No longer causes Fear on attacks - Special trait changed to Magic Resistance * Ethereal Shift random teleport range reduced to 4m - 9m. * Reduces her Judgement Strike skill damage by 25%. Scaled Lurker Monster: * Shell resistance now scales with the Minion level. His shell is no longer "hit" based but instead uses an HP pool. * Transformation into the Unshelled Lurker now occurs when dropped below 5% HP. Immortal Gate Keeper Monster: * Now is more Melee orientated. * Now summons Benediction Totems instead of Might Totems. * No longer summons Guardians. * Uses Smite more frequently in Melee. * Cyclone Attack can now hit multiple times. * Cyclone Attack cooldown greatly reduced when not in Melee. * Is now immune to disabling effects. Voror Knight: * Reduces Death Grip skill damage by 10% * Special trait changed to Slow. Tainted Dark Sentinel * Reduced the damage of his thrust attack by 20%. * Reduced the amount of health points of the shield by 25%. * Reduced the shield duration form 6 to 4 seconds. Baloth: * Updated the Gore skill so it can knock the player backwards. * Special trait changed to Magic Knockdown. Death Seeker Hideout: * Gave the Death Seeker a skill which shoots an projectile that bursts into an area of effect that knock backs the player. Wicker Beast Hideout: * Removed her summon ability * Movement speed raised. Druid: * Increased the amount of times the druid can heal allies * Increased the animation speed of the heal skill * Decreased the cast time for the heal allowing the heal to be almost instant once cast. Disciple: * Special trait changed to Haste. Cardinal: * Special trait changed to Knockdown. * Changed Armor Bonus skill to Dodge. Prophet: * Special trait changed to Slow. * Enhanced Freeze Bolts with Freezing effect. Sanity Eater: * Special trait changed to Dodge. Sanguinator: * Role changed from Defender to Melee Striker. * Special trait changed to Haste. Deathseeker: * Special trait changed to Burning. Sun Hound: * Special trait changed to Burning. Cicatrizer: * Special trait changed to Knockdown. Fragmantis: * Special trait changed to Dodge. * No longer suffers from Premature Detonations in the Stronghold. * New Skill: Explosive Dive. Caelif Crystalnaught: * Increased Armor by 2%. * Increased Skill Damage by 20%. Overseer: * Special trait changed to Dodge. Imp: * Special trait changed to Life Leech. * Movement Speed greatly increased. Harbinger: * Special trait changed to Knockdown. Spirius: * Special trait changed to Stun. Vapidus: * Special trait changed to Reflect. Waerdian: * Special trait changed to Dodge. Gargoyle: * Special trait changed to Magic Resistant. Baloth: * Special trait changed to Magic Knockdown. Blighter: * Special trait changed to Magic Poison. Ranger: * Special trait changed to Magic Slow. Thunderfist Brawler: * Has his role changed from Defender to Melee Striker * Special trait changed to Magic Stun. Duergar Brawler: * Special trait changed to Dodge. * Throwing Axe skill damage is increased by 20%. * Attack has been raised by 6%. * Health Points have been raised by 6%. * Armor has been raised by 6%. Ethera: * Special trait changed to Slow. * Armor increased when in "Bound Form" by 140%. * Health Regeneration increased when in "Bound Form" by 25%. * "Bound Form" can no longer be switched to when below 30% max HP. * "Unbound Form" can be forced with fewer melee strikes. Mezzogian: * Special trait changed to Freeze. Tormentor: * Special trait changed to Reflect Fear. Tortured: * Increased projectiles speed by 30%. * Heal up to 60% of his maximum health when fully execute his Melee area of effect attack. Assassin: * Added Slow condition on Barrage skill. Thug: * Added Slow condition on Dash Attacks. "Northern Storm" - v1.4.0 * Enjoy 3 new solo missions in our expanding single-player story mode! * No time to lose with the Rush feature allowing you to instantly do a previously played mission * Show off with the VIP System * 4 new minions to fight and defeat. * New armors and weapons * New daily event "Northern Storm" - v1.3.0 The always-expanding hack 'n' slash will transport you to the cold and barbarous lands of the Kenashi, where you'll have to learn the art of crafting, master legendary new weapons, and further increase your Stronghold's defenses to keep your loot safe from greedy brutes! * Discover the Valen Outpost, a new environment, and prove that no land is too hostile for you in our expanding single-player story mode! * Enter a new Special Dungeon, set in a new Stronghold room designed by wicked Kenashi builders, and defeat its final boss, Dendrik the Marauder, to get Kenashi tickets. * Use these hard-won Kenashi tickets to open the chest, and get a chance to obtain one of the 4 new Kenashi-themed armors, 4 new weapons, 3 new skills, and 4 new minions! * Use these new minions – ferocious warriors from the North – to guard your new Stronghold room and get rewards as your defense increases! * Test yourself and your newfound powers in the ENDLESS DUNGEON. Defeat waves of enemies to get powerful new ingredients! * Make good use of these ingredients to craft the most lethal of TRINKETS. Equip up to 3 of them to get new bonuses! * Fight for your Guild and make sure to bring its banner to the top of the Guild leaderboard! * Log into Facebook Connect to back up your progress and get a reward! *And also new daily tasks! "Sworn Blades" - v1.2.0 New Features: * Guild and guild chat * Change character name/gender from Shop * Stronghold: gear selection screen * Stronghold: keeper customization * Stronghold: raid friends/ guild * New event types! (double fusion, double exp, half energy costs, etc.) * Tier 2 and Tier 4 Fusion Boosters * New items and minions * New story missions Fixes: * Stronghold crashes fixed * Stronghold exploits fixed * Invincible minion fixed * Wanted Challenge items stats fixed * Items appearing as equipped fixed * Evo mats for Wanted Challenge items fixed * Minion HP missing on item cards fixed Balance Changes: * Increased "Damage Over 3 Seconds" effectiveness * Reduced the HP of wraiths * Reflect Damage on minions adjusted * Wa''Bold textrcry damage buff adjusted * Ten Strikes damage adjusted * Fear duration adjusted * Lightning Blast stun chance adjusted * Critical Damage magical property adjusted * Increased Djinn family minions effectiveness Xinkashi Unleashed - v1.1.0 '''NEW FEATURES:' * Special Xinkashi Chest added with 5 new weapons, 5 new armors, 3 new belts, and 5 Xinkashi minions. * Stronghold Trap Rooms: 5 more Stronghold rooms with deadly traps that are used to customize your Stronghold. Stronghold rooms have a range of deadly effects and provide various bonuses to the minions placed within them. They can be obtained from the Xinkashi Chest. * Update-exclusive daily events, set in one of these Stronghold rooms, designed and filled with traps by the wickedest of Xinkashi builders, and guarded by Lady Tzimeko, the finest blade from the Far East. They will be available every Friday for a limited time. Make good use of the tickets won during these events to get a chance to reap the most powerful items in the Xinkashi Chest. * Hire up to 5 minions to guard your Stronghold, and master 5 new weapons and armors, forged in the undying fire of the Xinkashi mountains. * New Wanted Challenges with 5 new boss armors and 5 new weapons. New cycle starts on May 27th. * Unleash your newly found power in three new missions in Solo mode! * The soul of a warrior lies within his gear. Discover our new collection book, and see what you have looted and what awaits you! * Thematic chests will now sometimes appear for a limited time. * Added Tasks that provide more rewards as you complete them every day. * Added Daily Reward special gift. * Player level cap has been increased to 125. ITEM BALANCE: Weapons * Various item fixes and balancing. Armor * Readjusted the evolution recipe of 5 Tier-3 armors (Smolder Armor, Lightfire Armor, Brightsear Armor, Stonesoul Armor, Vapor Armor). * Fixed some 5-star armors' maximum armor value (Calerock Armor, Sunforge Armor, Blindwall Armor, Iron Oak Armor, Steamnaught Armor). MINION BALANCE: * Reduced the health regeneration of the Baloth minion. * Increased efficiency of some Enforcer minions. * Increased the drop rate of Enforcer and Marksman minions in solo mode. Added Tier-2 and Tier-3 drop chances. MINION FIXES: * The Tier-2 Cicatrizer can now be correctly evolved to Tier 3. * Tier-5 Djinn Melee resource generation amounts have been fixed. * Warmage Hexcaster upkeep cost reduced to suit other Ranged minions. SUPER FUSION FIXES: * Fixed the super-fusion effect on all skill items and minions that was not working properly. * Fixed various weapons, skill items and armors that could not be evolved to the next tier. * Fixed some items' maximum level, which were lower than intended. STRONGHOLD CHANGES: * Added a more detailed raid summary pop-up. * Added a full state for minion resource collection icons. * UI changes for the Stronghold menu, including a new shield icon. * Fixed various matchmaking errors that caused a player to not be removed from matchmaking after being raided. PROGRESSION: * Missions in the "Hard" difficulty are now more rewarding. * Some mission difficulties have been readjusted. * Daily dungeons' loot is now more regular. Category:Eyky